


Call your Daddy

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【代发】作者：阿堇</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 【代发】作者：阿堇

“给你父亲打电话，我需要和他好好谈谈。”Henry坐在自己的办公桌后面，看着站在自己面前的男孩，指了指房间里的电话，“现在就打。”

“真的吗？”他的学生眨了眨眼睛，有些疑惑地问，带着一点点侥幸的心理。

“我看起来像再和你开玩笑吗？”

“不，Cavill先生。”男孩有点挫败的瘪着嘴走向那部电话，在拿起听筒前再次看向房间里自己的老师，不确定犹豫了一下。

“现在，打给他。”

Ben接到电话赶来学校没花没少时间，他的家离学校不远，因为他的女儿和儿子都是在这里念书。平时他都很忙，而且他刚从外地出差回来，只不过休息了一天，甚至连脸上的胡渣都没刮，就被叫来见自己儿子的老师。

“你可以走了，马上要上课了。”在Ben敲开办公室门的时候就听到了对方熟悉的声音，Samuel正转过身朝门口走来。他看了一眼有些可怜兮兮的儿子，给了他一个安抚的眼神。他并没有着急着进去，而是等到Sam离开以后，他才关上办公室的门走到了对方的办公桌前，坐在了准备好的椅子上。

“有事？”

他冲对方挑了挑眉，换来了一个冷漠的瞪视。

Henry看着他，在桌子后面坐直了身子。“Sam的代班老师告诉我今天他一早上都在自己的座位上动来动去，甚至还不停地打扰周围的同学。”

Ben朝他摊开了手示意他继续说下去。

“我找他来以后，让他告诉我为什么要这样做。你的儿子告诉我说，他觉得这很有趣，而老师不应该管他。因为他的父亲告诉他每个人都是自由的，所以我也不应该说他。”Henry看起来有点哭笑不得，他的眼睛里带着一点笑意，虽然脸上还是有点看不出情绪。

“是的，我是这么告诉他过。”Ben点了点头，毫不意外看到对方的眉头微微一皱，但是立刻舒展开来，他接着说道，“我不认为这有什么不对，老师。”

这句话立刻换来对方一个惊讶的挑眉，Henry无奈的偏了偏头，耸了耸肩：“Well，那我想我还是给你点时间，希望你好好考虑一下自己的言行和教育方式有没有什么问题。”

Henry戴着Tom Davies设计的一款黑框眼镜坐在办公桌后面，在他抛出那个问题以后就没有理会办公室里还存在的另一个人。他低着头翻看着手里的其他资料，长长的睫毛似乎都要碰到那透明的镜片。Ben知道对方的视力其实很好，这副眼镜只是用来在他阅读工作的时候缓解视觉疲劳用的。

Henry给了他大概十分钟的时间想着怎么回答自己儿子的教育方式问题，可能对方想要得到一个满意的答复，关于如何让Sam能够好好坐下来听课，不要调皮捣蛋，但是除了刚开始的一分钟里他能想到一些不那么有效的办法，后面的时间里他就只能坐在那个小小的扶手椅上在脑子里幻想着把坐在桌子后面的人操哭。

这大概是不对的，他不能在学校，甚至是在别人的办公室里想象这些事情，而且他还需要解决自家儿子的小问题。

但是他还是这么做了。

在Henry觉得给予对方思考的时间足够充分之后，他尽量让自己看起来严肃而认真，抬起头打算和Ben好好谈一下他们关于Sam的分歧。他只是放下了手里的资料冷静地看着对方，他甚至只是开口叫了对方的名字，连完整的句子都还没有说出来，就被人扯着领带吻住了。

Ben感觉到他的嘴唇因为忽然而来的亲吻吃惊的微张着，他趁Henry还在愣神的期间将自己的舌头伸进了对方嘴里，撬开了他的牙齿，开始在口腔里追逐起那条柔软的舌头。对方在最初的惊诧过后立刻反应过来想要后退，但是因为被紧紧拽住了领带，所以他根本无挣脱。

他们两个人中间还隔着一张不窄的办公桌，Henry整个人因为这突如其来的拉扯而扑向了前方，他的屁股悬在凳子的边沿上晃悠，随时可能一个不小心坐到地上去。Ben的身高原本就比他高，而且现在还站了起来。因为这难以控制的差距，他不得不在这场亲吻中伸直了脖子仰起头去接受对方剥脱他肺部空气的活动。

在一个不短的强制接吻以后，他整个人都因为短暂的缺氧有点晕头转向，虽然他不想承认，但是仅仅因为一个吻，他的双腿就已经开始发软了。

Ben终于放弃了吮吸他的嘴唇，稍微站直了身子拉开了他们两个人的距离。Henry以为这个毫无预警的突袭已经结束，没想到对方根本没有松开他领带的打算，而他的双手正撑在扶手上避免他因为坐不稳椅子掉到地上去而出洋相，所以他根本无法掰开那只牵制着他的大手，只能眼睁睁地看着Ben伸手摘掉了他的眼镜扔到了桌子上。

“别。”他看着对方，脸上露出不赞同的表情，看了看自己办公室的门，因为已经上课，外面也彻底没有了孩子吵闹的声音，但是很难保证没有其他的老师会过来找他。

“我已经上了锁，老师。如果你是想问这个的话。”Ben顺着他的视线瞥了一眼紧闭着的房门，绕过阻碍着他们两个人的办公桌来到Henry的面前。整个过程中他一直都没有松开手里的领带，被他牵着的Henry不得不随着他的方向转动自己的身体。

“我在工作！”因为他的行为对方有些生气地皱起了好看的眉头，但是泛着水光的嘴唇和有些紧张地喘息并不像想要拒绝他的样子，反倒显得更加勾人。

“我知道你的课在下午，所以这意味着你有整整两节课的时间。对吗，老师？”Ben冷静地阐述着既定的事实，加重了话尾的那个称呼，对着他挑了挑眉。

他的右手穿过Henry的腋下，两只手一个用力就把对方从椅子上拉了起来。Henry惊慌地朝后一退，屁股立刻就顶在了自己的办公桌上，完全无路可逃。Ben终于松开了拉着他领带的手，迫不及待的开始解他的裤子。

“我只是……叫你来谈谈Sammy的问题。”Henry在对方把手伸进自己的内裤里时倒吸了一口气，Ben用舌尖扫过他颈侧的敏感处，让他不由得浑身一颤。

舔弄着他耳垂的人发出一声带着怀疑的嘲讽笑声，一边在他的脖子上留下一串啃咬的痕迹，一边撩起他的衬衣下摆，抚摸着那漂亮的腹肌和健壮柔软的胸部。

Henry被他游走的双手点起了欲火，喘息的声音渐渐加重。但是他又不敢发出太大的声响，每天下课楼道上各种声音几乎算是在提醒他这里的隔音有多么一般。

Ben拽下了他的内裤，已经渐渐抬起头的阴茎从棉质面料的束缚中跳了出来。他别有深意地看了一眼Henry，对方靠在自己的办公桌上，双手握着他的肩膀正因为羞赫而双脸发红。他露出有些劣质的笑容，在对方的囊袋上轻轻扯了一下，立刻听到一声小小的惊呼。

“那我们就来谈谈关于孩子的问题。”

Henry的裤子已经从腿上滑落下去堆在了脚踝处，面前的人握着他的腰将他转了个方向，按着他的后背把他推倒在了自己的办公桌上。他甚至来不及收拾起来自己摊开在桌子上的笔记本，不过幸好他一向喜欢干净整洁的桌面，所以那上面并没有什么过多的东西，也就只有一个笔记本，几支笔和几张学校下发的文件。

他被身后的人压得上半身完全趴在了桌面上，他心里疑惑对方为什么忽然这样做，就听见Ben从自己桌子的旁边拿出了什么东西。

“你说我要怎么样对待不听话的孩子呢？”

他因为对方低沉磁性的声音吞了吞口水，抿了下嘴唇。除了被扒光而暴露在外面的屁股和这个屈辱的姿势，他真的思考不了其他的东西。看到他不说话，Ben笑着用手里的东西，碰了碰他的臀瓣。

“你觉得打屁股怎么样？”Henry还没有反应过来，就被自己的教鞭狠狠地抽了一下。Ben的力道也不大，但是小木棍碰到他丰满的臀部也是发出了不小的声音。

“像这样？”忽然涌上来的羞耻心快要淹没他的理智，连带着担心被人听到的紧张感，他发现自己居然飞快的硬了。Ben听着他隐忍不发的喘息，在他转过头瞪着有些发红的眼眶看向自己的时候再次抬起了手里的木棍，戳进了Henry的臀缝里，“还是说这样？”

“不要！”那根光滑冰凉的木棍顺着他的股缝伸到了那处隐秘的入口，圆润的前段在他紧致的小穴周围捅了捅，吓得他抓紧了桌沿低声求饶，“别这样……不要。”

“好的。你说了算。”Ben一脸无辜的耸了耸肩，那根细细的教鞭在他的手上转了个圈，缓慢地贴着Henry的大腿划过，留下一条浅浅的红痕之后被重新放了回去。

“你的意思是说Sammy有些好动？”他将自己的腿卡进对方赤裸的双腿间，Henry的膝盖因为还挂在大腿上的内裤而无法张得更开，“大概是他遗传了我这点不太好的习惯。”

Ben顺手拉开桌子旁边的抽屉，终于在那里面翻出了一管半新的护手霜。因为老师们需要使用粉笔，Henry经常会在自己的办公室放一只护手霜，每次下课洗完手之后就会用到。现在这个乳液被拿来涂抹在他的后穴和Ben的手指上，干涩的小口也因为它的滋润而变得越发柔嫩。

在被Ben第一只手指插入的时候Henry还没有什么特别的反应，微卷的头发从他的头上垂下来挡在眼前。他的额头抵在自己的桌面上，被撩起的衬衣让他的腹部也暴露在空气中。这个时候他还能控制住自己的呼吸，但是当第二根和第三根手指一起毫无预警的捅进他的屁股里，彻底撑开他的后穴，呻吟声和喘息就从他紧咬的牙关中泄漏了出去。

“你就……非得这么做吗？”Henry用手肘撑起自己的上半身，转过头去接受了对方的亲吻。

“否则你因为Sam叫我来学校难道真的只是想和我聊一聊？”

Ben的手指在紧致的甬道中转了一个圈，曲起关节在柔软的肠肉上辗过。他的另一只手从那件单薄的衬衣底下伸进去，捏起他胸前的那颗红樱揉搓起来，逼得Henry发出一声呜咽，再次垂下头露出好看的脖子。

“难道我……就想让你在……在办公室上我吗？”

“噢……”Ben感受着紧绷的肌肉被他的手渐渐研磨放松下来，基本已经扩张完毕的甬道渐渐开始分泌出刺激之后的肠液，他抽出自己的手指在Henry的臀肉上掐了一下，“你怎么想的只有你最清楚。”

他拉开裤链，坚挺的阴茎已经硬得发疼。他挤了点刚才用过的护手霜在手心，握着自己的柱身撸动了一下便将他的龟头顶进了那个等待着他的小穴。

即使刚才做过简单的扩张，他仍旧感受到了一点阻力。Henry因为他硕大性器的入侵发出一声吃痛的闷哼，扣着桌沿的指节都有些发白。他俯下身子将对方的后背收进自己的怀里，双手绕到身前开始套弄起怀里人已经变的湿答答的老二，指尖在它的顶端故意磨蹭着。

“你好紧。”Ben贴着他的耳朵，在他咬着嘴唇的呻吟声里将阴茎又朝里推了一些。基本上现在一半以上的柱身都被对方的后穴吞了进去，“你总是这么紧。”

他慢慢的抽出一点已经插进去的性器，然后再次顶了进去。他感受着火热粘腻的肠道包裹着他的勃起，随着他的动作一点一点被打开。Ben渐渐加快了抽插的频率，也加深了戳刺的深度。Henry趴在桌子上，整个人被他的顶弄撞的不断开始前后摇晃起来。

“慢一点……”Henry在低声呻吟的间隙对身后的人说道，“我快要……射了……”

“这可不行，我的老师。”他拉起对方的身体站直了身子，Henry已经被前后挑弄的快感弄得双腿发软，只能靠着他的胸膛维持着姿势。

他的囊袋因为剧烈的抽插而拍打着Henry的阴部，穴口被阴茎带出来的肠液彻底弄湿，闪着淫靡的水光。Ben紧紧圈着他的腰，一下一下将他向上顶去，几厘米的身高差刚刚好让他们的下体完美的契合在一起。

Henry的阴茎在他的手心里变得滚烫无比，他抬起头看了一眼对面墙上的时钟，大概还有十分钟可能就要下课了。Ben加重了手上揉搓的力道，他的阴茎也被紧致的肠道绞得快要射出来。诱人的快感在他的小腹里徘徊，他确信自己可能立刻就要射出来。

不过Henry还是比他快了一步，在这前后的夹击下，怀里的人喉咙里发出一阵急促的喘息，猛然间收紧了握着他手臂的手指，向前拱着下体喷出了一股白浊，尽数落在了摊开的笔记本上。

Ben几乎是和他同时攀上了高潮，他感到自己射出来的精液因为地心引力正随着那些肠液流了下来，粘在他发泄过后疲软下去的柱身上。

他抱着膝盖发颤的Henry倒在了身后小小的扶手椅上，捏着对方的下巴索取着一个慵懒的吻。

“你真的不能忍到我下班回家吗？”Henry靠在他的胸膛上，对着自己办公室的天花板呢翻了个白眼，“我累了一天了。”

“原本我不需要来学校的，我们可以在家里的大床上舒服的做爱。”Ben伸长手臂从桌子上抽出几张卫生纸替他们两个人清理身体上的精液和汗水，“Sammy的问题你可以下班回来在家里告诉我的，但是你这么迫不及待的叫我来学校，难道不就是想感受一下刺激吗？”

Henry发出一声否认的鼻音，但是毫无说服力。

“和自己学生的家长做爱的感觉怎么样？”Ben亲了亲他的侧脸，调笑道，“Henry老师？”

“简直惊喜。”Henry坐在他的大腿上，等待着高潮之后的疲惫感过去。他拉着Ben的手抚摸着他的无名指，那上面有一个和自己一模一样的婚戒，“晚上回去我想吃披萨。”

“当然可以，你是老师，你想吃什么都行。”

 

【END】


End file.
